


War Crimes

by BurnedVamp



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Death, Delusions, M/M, Misguided Religion, Obsession, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: Quatre isn't what Trowa believes he needs. That doesn't mean he isn't going to make him be so.  Or delude himself into believing things that aren't real.  Such as the blonde's sadistic tendencies that don't exist.Inspired by Hozier's 'Take Me to Church.'





	1. Take Me to Church

They were pulled back into war when they were just into their twenties. For Heero and Trowa the transition was easy and seamless. Wufei had a few loose ends to tie up but he was more than prepared to step in and support their cause.

Duo took it harder but was no less devoted. His body thrummed with anticipation and even throughout his protests he was eager for the action.

Quatre had a fight of another kind on his hands as most of his battles were legal. His company secure, financial footholds set up for the five of them, and safe houses established and he was ready. There was no question that he would join the others and return to pilot status to help bring peace once again to the colonies and earth. He also had weapons hidden in the L4 colony that Heero helped to develop. Stealthier than the Gundams they were mechas built to stop a war they hoped to never see again, but Quatre's space heart could feel the stirrings of. They were a contingency plan put into motion to restore order.

For Trowa this war also meant an opportunity he sought and planned to snatch.

He and Quatre had been skirting around a potential relationship. He spent every moment in his presence that he could, seeking him out even when inappropriate and was never turned away.

But the blonde never advanced with him and he never does anything he didn't want to do. He knew there lingered a cruelness to the business man's personality layered under the political professional. The emotional torture he inflicted on Trowa was proof. He allowed touches and closeness and even reciprocated but it was not enough and he was dying for more. He had to know what affect he inflicted. He often sent waves of desire and possessiveness through their empathetic link in response.

But Quatre pretended to be oblivious and remained cold. And Trowa wanted all the more.

They were too safe here.

Quatre had too much control over his emotions to let Trowa see the heat and damnation that burned in his soul. But in the ravages of war there would be no hiding from each other. He would bare himself and kneel before his love as tribute. They would cling together and be everything to each other. Quatre would release his true essence of hell and Trowa would devour him, insatiable. They would slaughter their enemy and steal away from the world.

Quatre was both his God and Goddess.

He would - and will - do anything to have him, worship him, accept what pain he promises to bring. His Goddess, His King, His Almighty would finally acknowledge him. He would beg for his touch, his absolution, and to be cleansed of his sins. His blonde love would see him as his most devout servant and keep him close forever.

Once they returned to war, in their hiding, he would discover the secret pleasures Quatre conceals from him. Even now he can see a demon of hate promising destruction in those eyes. They are unrelenting and calculating. Once alone the demon would release upon him and he would tame it with love. Giving it pain and pleasure... Bleeding it... Tasting it.

Trowa would not fight for peace, patriotism, or preservation of life.

He would fight for the sanctity of devotion. Utter and complete adoration and suffering.

His Messiah will chain him down and set him free


	2. I'll Worship Like a Dog at the Shrine of Your Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first disturbing event.

If Quatre suspected that Trowa had intentionally allowed them to be ambushed he never said. Though it was intentional, he wasn't worried. They could handle a handful of terrorists in close combat without their machines.

Lust spurred him - blood - pain - damage. He knew Quatre's adrenaline would bring out his animalistic nature and punish their enemies, torture him. He craved seeing his love bathed in bloody victory and needed to see it close up and very personal. Once their enemies lie in the eternal suffering of destruction he would take Quatre's hands and lay his lips upon them in reverence of their power, their ability to bring him pleasure with the flick of a wrist and snap of a neck.

Trowa had started carrying two large daggers. He employed them allowing them to devour flesh, separating an arm. Slashing a throat. Puncturing a lung. His love would be sure to reward him for the tribute he delivered. He tore and crushed and desired and moved quickly unable to keep his excitement contained. He wanted to make love on the desecrated ground.

He stood amongst the bodies, breath heavy and eyes dark, covered in gore, and he stared at his object of worship. He shoved his feelings through their link and Quatre's eyes widened. He took a step back, whispering, "Trowa..."

Trowa tasted fear in response. He frowned at that. Quatre should be pleased! He lies! Proving again how manipulative the little tease was. He wasn't afraid. He has seen with his own eyes the way he has cut down opponents, both corporate and combative.  He has seen the damage and destructive path paved by his words, his tools, his money. He pretends to care but Trowa sees through his farce.

He stamped down the link and glared. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies.

"Trowa. Are you hurt?"

Yes! By you, my love! Sweet sweet sweet Hell. "Must have been caught up in the moment."

"That's not what I asked."

"I KNOW WHAT YOU ASKED!" The force of his anger surprised him. Quatre did not react. He knew then! He knew the depth of his feelings, denied him reciprocation, but was not surprised. He had not been rejected. Was he merely displeased? Was it just not enough?

Quatre touched his arm and squeezed slightly. "Let's go. We'll get some rest at the safe house after we get cleaned up. I'll make dinner." He had stepped closer to Trowa and the grip on his bicep changed to a caress on the back of his shoulder.

His cruelty cut. All this work to be washed away. The evidence of his affection to end up down the drain.

Was Quatre displeased with his offering? What more? What more should be given? Should there have been more bodies or more savagery?

But on some level Quatre had to have been pleased. He knew he was.

He was lying and Trowa loved him even more for it.


	3. To Keep the Goddess on my Side, She Demands a Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanity is slipping further away and a life ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special short note at end of chapter.

They were on another self sabotaged ground mission and nowhere near the closest safe house when their stolen vehicle had died. This had been timed to coordinate with the location of an abandoned farm. Just a few hours walk away.

The land had been destroyed purposely previously to get rid of the people, but the buildings had been left intact by the enemy to use as a temporary base. It's use had ended a couple of months ago as the battle moved onto another location several hundred miles away. Still enemy territory and Trowa intended to keep Quatre there for a few weeks to himself.

It was the first mission they had together for awhile. Without their new suits they were off grid and away from that Bastard American's dirty intentions.

Fucking Duo. He and Quatre had taken several successful missions together and who knows what else they had been doing together.

Trowa intended to find out.

They traveled silently and swiftly. They didn't need to worry immediately about being discovered but Quatre was angry and didn't wish to have their impending _discussion_ just yet. He blocked the brunette empathically and mentally.

Trowa felt alone and angry. His precious love, his worship, was pushing him away away! Him! His most devoted servant! He wanted nothing more than to please the blonde but he was continued to be ignored.

Yet that long haired WHORE manhandled and disrespected with every breath yet was able to stay by his Light's side. **He** got to see the terror Quatre inflicted. **He** was present when Hell was opened to swallow his victims in their bloody mass graves.

The self proclaimed Shinigami? Are you fucking serious?? He is not fit to lick the crushed bones of the corpses His Goddess grinds into oblivion with his little toe.

So why was **HE** rewarded!?

The walk did little to ease his ire. When they arrived at the farm house they took a few minutes to settle by quenching their thirst and hunger and checking over their supplies. Trowa kept a medical kit that was more dangerous than useful for emergency situations and he prepped a syringe with a powerful aphrodisiac before their inevitable confrontation.

He didn't have to wait long. Trowa had taken a seat opposite Quatre for this conversation but had manipulated it so the blonde was conveniently on the couch which faced the door.

"What the hell is going on Trowa? You lied about your intel. There's no chance of even a pretense of a miscalculation. Why are we here?"

_Yes, darling! I can feel your anger though you are still blocking me! I will have you and give all to you just please let me into your dark hell and torment._

With a single knock, relief flooded through Quatre, visible and traitorous.

"Tro? Quat?"

"Duo!" His God jumped up and ran to the entrance to greet the grinning _bastard_!

"Hey, been waiting for you guys. D2's in the barn. Why didn't you meet me there?"

"Sorry. Trowa and I needed to talk first. But it can wait now. Can I use your computer?"

The idiot grinned. "Sure thing!" As Quatre tried to pass he gripped the blonde's arm and asked softly, "you okay?"

The concern was tangible. Seriously. It was a huge fucking weapon that was wielded by the blonde's eyes and struck Trowa when a tentative glance was thrown his way.

That fucking bitch! Duo??? He had given Duo his ass when it was rightfully **HIS**??? His cruelty was uncontested but this betrayal sliced deep. Even though even though even though even THOUGH he knew Quatre evil, he at least believed him faithful.

_Only I can give him what he needs, he knows that, yet he toys around with others to break me?? I have given him EVERYTHING! I have nothing for want of pleasing you, my Master, my Lord, my LOVE! Yet you throw your trysts in my face!?!?!?_

Confusion set in as he instantly jumped to conclusions to justify any other reason for the blonde's flaunts. He settled on the one he most wanted to believe.

Quatre wanted Trowa to kill Duo and was using his jealousy as another tangible asset; a tool. The tool dirty and warped in clean hands, twisted into Trowa and twisted until all he could see was the red of death and gold of redemption.

The haze of delusion rolled away and Trowa noted Quatre had left and Duo was staring at him suspiciously. When Duo noted the darkness leaving the other pilot's eyes he cautiously approached.

"What's going on, Trowa?"

The action was over in moments but it took much longer for Duo's life to deplete and he was aware of it slipping away excruciatingly. Trowa's aim has always been true and the long blade that imbedded itself powerfully in his body nicked the bottom of a lung. His brain registered the pain but could only gargle out blood instead of screams and shock kept him paralyzed. Once it was final, Trowa committed two final desecrations. The entirety of Duo's braid was cut off with the drenched dagger and several vials of his blood were collected.

Trowa then angrily sought out his Empress in Shinigami's new Death Machine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho boy. I love Duo. So to apologize to him for this chapter, I will have a one shot DuoxQuatre posted shortly after this. They are unreleated plot wise. 
> 
> Sorry, Duo. Wuv you.


End file.
